peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sessions (Artists D)
* Asher D & Daddy Freddy: (1 session, 1988) * D&V: (1 session, 1986) * D4: (1 session, 2002) * Daddy Longlegs: (1 session, 1970) * Dalai Lama: (1 session, 1972) * Dick Dale: (5 sessions, 1995-2004) * Corvin Dalek: (1 session, 2002) * Damned: (6 sessions, 1976-84) * Dan: (1 session, 1998) * Dance Fault: (1 session, 1982) * Dandelion Adventure: (1 session, 1990) * Dando Shaft: (2 sessions, 1971-72) * Danse Society: (2 sessions, 1981-82) * Danta: (3 sessions, 1971-72) * Terence Trent D'Arby: (1 session, 1987) * Darkness & Jive: (2 sessions, 1982-83) * Darling Buds: (3 sessions, 1987-89) * Datblygu: (5 sessions, 1987-93) * Datsuns: (1 session, 2002) * DaVincis: (2 sessions, 1987-88) * Spencer Davis Group: (1 session, 1967) * Dawn Chorus and the Blue Tits: (1 session, 1985) * Dawn of the Replicants: (4 sessions, 1997-2002) * Dawn Parade: (2 sessions, 2002-03) * Dawson: (2 sessions, 1990-91) * Ronnie Dawson: (2 sessions, 1993-94) * DCL Locomotive: (1 session, 1986) * Dead Can Dance: (2 sessions, 1983-84) * Dead Famous People: (1 session, 1989) * Dead Meadow: (1 session, 2001) * Dead On Arrival: (1 session, 1981) * Dead or Alive: (2 sessions, 1981-82) * Deaf School: (3 sessions, 1976-78) * Death By Milkfloat: (2 sessions, 1987-88) * Decoration: (1 session, 2004) * Deep Purple: (2 sessions, 1968-69) * Deep Turtle: (1 session, 1994) * Deerhoof: (1 session, 2004) * Sam Dees' Beauty & the Beat (1 session, 1991) * Definition of Sound: (1 session, 1990) * Degrassi: (2 sessions, 2001-02) * Del Amitri: (2 sessions, 1984-85) * Delgados: (8 sessions, 1995-2004) * Delicatessen: (1 session, 1995) * Delivery: (1 session, 1971) * Delta 5: (2 sessions, 1980) * Deltones: (1 session, 1986) * Deluxx Unconvinced: (1 session, 1995) * Demolition Doll Rods: (1 session, 1997) * Department S: (1 session, 1980) * Depth Charge: (1 session, 1991) * Derrero: (3 sessions, 1999-2001) * Desperate Bicycles: (1 session, 1978) * Det Ri Mental: (2 sessions, 1994-95) * Detroit Cobras: (2 sessions, 2003-04) * Deutsche Amerikanische Freundschaft: (1 session, 1979) * Deviated Instinct: (1 session, 1990) * Howard Devoto: (1 session, 1983) * Dexy's Midnight Runners: (1 session, 1980) * Diagram Brothers: (3 sessions, 1980-82) * Diatribe: (1 session, 1985) * Diblo Dibala: (2 sessions 1992-95) * Sean Dickson: (2 sessions, 1998-2001) * Die Kruz: (1 session, 1996) * Dinosaur Jr.: (3 sessions, 1988-92) * Dirtbombs: (1 session, 2001) * Dislocation Dance: (2 sessions, 1981-82) * Disposable Heroes of Hiphoprisy: (1 session, 1992) * Distorted Waves Of Ohm: (1 session, 1995) * Distributors: (2 sessions, 1979-81) * DJ Bailey with MC Sap: (1 session, 2004) * DJ Bone: (1 session, 2001) * DJ Eastwood & Friends: (1 session, 2004) * DJ Food: (1 session, 2000) * DJ Fresh: (1 session, 2004) * DJ Hell: (1 session, 1995) * DJ J Da Flex & Crazy D: (1 session, 2004) * DJ Robbo Ranx & Lady Saw: (1 session, 2004) * DJ Rupture: (2 sessions, 2002-04) * DJ Twitch: (1 session, 2003) * DJs Kemistry & Storm: (1 session, 1999) * DM Bob & Jem Finer 2 Man Band: (1 session, 2004) * DM Bob & The Deficits: (1 session, 1997) * DMC World DJ Finalists: (3 sessions, 2000-03) * Do Make Say Think: (1 session, 2000) * DOA: (1 session, 1984) * Doctor and the Crippens: (2 sessions, 1988-89) * Doctor Calculus: (1 session, 1985) * Doctors of Madness: (1 session, 1976) * Jegsy Dodd: (1 session, 1985) * Dodgems: (1 session, 1979) * Dodgers: (1 session, 1976) * Dog Faced Hermans: (1 session, 1987) * Dolly Mixture: (1 session, 1979) * Done Lying Down: (4 sessions, 1993-97) * Donkey: (1 session, 1995) * Donovan: (2 sessions, 1968) * Doo Rag: (2 sessions, 1994-96) * Doom: (2 sessions, 1988-89) * John Doonan: (1 session, 1974) * Dormannu: (1 session, 1984) * Double: (1 session, 2004) * Downliners Sect: (1 session, 1977) * Dr Devious: (1 session, 1992) * Dr. Feelgood: (3 sessions, 1975-78) * Dr. Phibes & The House Of Wax Equations: (2 sessions, 1991-93) * Dr. Strangely Strange: (1 session, 1970) * Nick Drake: (1 session, 1969) * Robin and Barry Dransfield: (9 sessions, 1971-78) * Dreadzone: (4 sessions, 1993-2004) * Dream City Film Club: (2 sessions, 1996-99) * Dressy Bessy: (1 session, 2002) * Drive: (1 session, 1990) * Drome: (1 session, 1994) * Drones: (1 session, 1977) * Drop Nineteens: (1 session, 1992) * Drowning Craze: (1 session, 1982) * Drum Club: (1 session, 1994) * Drunk Tank: (1 session, 1992) * Dub Sex: (4 sessions, 1987-89) * Ducks Deluxe: (3 sessions, 1973-75) * Dumb: (1 session, 1996) * John Dummer Blues Band: (2 sessions, 1968-69) * John Dummer Ooblee Dooblee Band: (4 sessions, 1972-73) * Aynsley Dunbar Retaliation: (1 session, 1968) * Lesley Duncan: (1 session, 1969) * Champion Jack Dupree: (1 session, 1968) * Ian Dury and The Blockheads: (1 session, 1977) * Dustball: (4 sessions, 1998-2002) * Dweeb: (1 session, 1996) * Dynamic Three: (2 sessions, 1987-88) Links *The Peel Sessions Details and tracklistings for every Peel session broadcast from 1992 to 2002 Category: Session Artists Category: Sessions